Forever Yours
by loraboo
Summary: Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy were childhood friends, until a year apart distanced them. But it seems that some things will never go away. A CCDM ship! Unfinished
1. History

Chapter 1

* * *

"You never loved me! I was just another person under your control that you could do whatever with. Well no more Malfoy..." I glare at him. He has a sincere look of sadness on his face, but I don't care. He broke my heart and I want him to get a taste of what I am feeling.

"You can have this back too." A flash of gold as the ring goes bouncing across the room. Sure enough, it stops at his foot. "I thought we would be together forever...forever Draco. But now I know better." The tears are coming, but I will not cry...not for a lost love. "I hope you're happy." It comes out in a whisper and I turn, running down the halls, not caring that he's calling after me, not caring that I don't know where I'm going, not caring about anything. I find that my feet have carried me to our place...I can do nothing, but slump to the floor and succumb to the tears.

You may have never of guessed, but we were the best of friends. Secretly, of course. That's what our whole relationship was based off...secrecy and lies. I was a pureblood, as was his family, but we did not meet his father's "standards for wizards". We had been next door neighbors for most of our lives.

I was 10, outside crying. I had just moved to England from China and didn't know anything. It was like a new world that I was just thrown into and expected to learn. There was a willow tree out front and I had climbed up in the branches.

"Why are you crying?" I wiped my eyes and looked down. A boy, younger than myself, was staring up at me. He had the whitest blonde hair and a clear complexion. But his eyes stunned me. I had never seen grey eyes before. I said something to him in Chinese, forgetting I wasn't at home anymore. He just looked at me funny.

"Why do you talk so funny?" he asked.

"I don't talk funny!" I yelled down at him. "It's called Chinese!" I turned and climbed farther up in the tree, not wanting to talk to his strange boy anymore. I must have stepped on a thin branch, because the next thing I know, I'm falling.

"Captus accido!" I felt myself slowing down and on the ground. Those grey eyes were staring down at me.

"Are you ok?" I'm stunned, but nod.

"Let me help you," I feel an arm around my shoulder as he helps me sit up.

"You...you know magic?" I asked. The boy shrugged.

"It's not suppose to be taught until you go to school, but my mother and father thought it best to show me a few things." The boy smiled as he studied me. I look away.

"My name is Draco...Draco Malfoy," he said.

"Cho...Chang," I say hesitantly. Why is this boy staring at me so? "Thank you...for saving me," I manage. I look up at him and his eyes seem to pierce me.

"It is nice to meet you...Cho," he tries out my name.

"DRACO MALFOY! COME HOME THIS INSTANT!" The warmth from his eyes fled and were replaced by something much colder and harder.

"I'll see you around," he said, before running next door.

After that day when he saved my life, Draco and I become best friends. We would get together everyday by the willow, talking and playing. He showed me a few spells and I shared my experiences in China. We seemed like the perfect buddies...and then it happened.

"Look what I got today."

"What is it?"

"A letter from a school...Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Let me see that." Before I could say anything else, Draco took it from my hands and looked at the letter.

"NO!" he yelled. "You can't leave! I'll be here, all by myself!" I was stunned. True, I had come to like Draco, but it was only for school.

"Draco," I said gently, touching his arm. "Draco, it's only school. We can still keep in touch!" Draco looked at me, then at my hand. He took it in his.

"Promise?" he asked. I just nodded. A grin spread across his face.

We did keep in touch over that year while I was at Hogwarts and he was still stuck at home. He told me how he didn't want to do anything because "his Asian flower" wasn't there with him.

When the letter came to Draco, next summer, we were both ecstatic. Who knew it would only tear us apart.

* * *

This is my first fiction. I've always been a fan of Draco/Cho and have this good idea...it just might take me awhile to get it across! Please, R/R! Let me know what needs to be fixed, what you like, don't like anything! Just not too bad...I hope! I don't own Harry Potter, but this fanfic doesn't follow the Harry Potter series. 


	2. Library

Chapter 2

* * *

"Cho, it looks like you have an admirer." I look up from my books and at my friend John.

"What?" I ask, still not following. I have been sitting in the library for the last three hours, trying to finish my report for Potions. I haven't eaten a thing and my stomach is telling me that I need to...and soon.

"Mr. Malfoy has been staring at you this whole time," John said, giving me a nudge in the ribs. "Want to try living life on the edge, eh?"

I just give John a look and he buries his nose back in his Transfiguration homework. I look over to where Malfoy and his gang is sitting and he quickly looks away, almost fascinated by something Pansy has just said. I roll my eyes and look back down at my work. I've already completed three rolls of parchment, the third a little less than the page. I start to pack up my things.

"Where are you going?" John asks, as I stand up.

"I think I deserve a break," I say. "Besides, I need something to eat." He just shrugs.

"I'll see you in the common room then." I nod and begin to leave.

"Why Ms. Chang, you are looking lovely today." I stop as a smooth voice comes up behind me.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I ask, without turning around.

"Just a little chat," he said, his voice smooth as silk. I laugh.

"A little chat?" I turn to look at him. "All right Draco. How are you? Your parents?" I hug my books to my chest and pretend to have a concerned look about me. "Are they well?" He grabs my arm and forcefully drags me out into the hall and pushes me against the wall.

"I will not be talked to like that," he hissed. His fingers are digging into my arm, but I will not give into him...not again.

"Then don't talk to me at all," I snap back and struggle to get out of his hold. His grip only tightens and I wince. Trying to compose myself, I look up into his eyes. "What do you want then?"

For a split second, he seems to soften and I can feel his gripe loosen. Taking the chance, I knock his hand away and step a few paces away from him. His cold eyes narrow at me and he folds his arms over his chest.

"Stop staring at me when we're in the same room," he says. "What will people say?" With that, he gives me a smirk and walks back into the library, leaving me standing in the hall, my mouth open.


	3. Tree

Chapter 3

* * *

The rest of the day was not pleasant. All I could think about was Draco, which I tried to quickly push out of my mind. After all these years, why had he decided to talk to me now? I tried to think of all the reasons, and without knowing it, I ran into Harry.

"Oops! Sorry there Harry," I said, holding out a hand to steady myself. "I didn't see you!" This was the first time I had talked to him, after our unsuccessful Valentine's trip to Hogsmeade.

"No, no, it's mine," he said, glancing up at me, but quickly looking away. "I'll see you later then." He left me staring after him, unable to say anything in return. Sighing, I decided I needed some fresh air. _Quidditch_ I thought to myself and smiled. _Perfect._

Unfortunatly, when I reached the field, the Hufflepuff team was already practicing. Oh well...they probably need more practice than me. Shouldering my broom, I headed towards the courtyard and climbed my favorite tree, my feet dangling from the branches.

"Careful," a voice said from down below. "Remember what happened last time?" I knew right away who it was and I didn't acknowledge it. I came up here to relax, not to be bothered.

"I try not to," I said, climbing higher, and making sure to step on the right branches. I heard leaves rustle below and shook my head. "Who knew Draco Malfoy would actually climb a tree?" I asked, unable to suppress a smile.

"When I want something, nothing can get in my way," he replied, climbing over the last branch to come and sit next to me. I raised my eyebrow.

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that I've been wanting to talk to you for some time." He brushed some of the bark off of his shirt and looked me, straight in the eye.

That was always something that unnerved me...his ability to look someone straight in the eye, so they can see exactly what they're feeling. I didn't want to see that emotion he kept showing me, so I looked away.

"Why won't you talk to me?" he asked, balancing a bit on his branch.

"Well, let me think about that one for a moment...Oh right! I'm not talking to you, because you've wanted nothing to do with me for six years!" I wanted him to deny it, to give me a reason why, to beg my forgiveness...but he just sat there, finally looking away from me.

"What happened to us?" I whispered, fighting back the lump that was forming in my throat. "What happened to the friendship we use to have?"

"You wouldn't understand," he said. "No one understands and they never will!"

"If you were to open up to people, maybe that would make it a little easier, don't you think?" I snapped back, folding my hands across my chest. "I tried! The first day you came to Hogwarts, I tried, but you pushed me away. I wanted things to be the same! I wanted the friendship we had built together to last forever, but it seemed like you had something else in mind." I looked at him, but he was gazing off into the distance. Shaking my head, I began to make my way down the tree.

"I was trying to protect you," I heard him whisper. It was very quiet, as if he didn't want me to hear. I paused in my climb, but continued on, not wanting to hear anymore of his excuses.

* * *

Sorry for the long delays guys! Sometimes you're just in the zone and other times...you're not. RR please! No flames either, I do enjoy this shipping and I know there are others like me as well. Hopefully I'll get better at updating! 


	4. Flashback

Chapter 4

* * *

When Draco came to Hogwarts, I was ecstatic. We would pick up right where we left off...it would be like we had never been apart. I took one last look into mirror before heading downstairs to the opening feast. As the first years filed in, I strained to find Draco in the crowd. I finally spotted his white blonde hair and frantically waved at him, trying to grab his attention, but his full focus was upon the Sorting Hat. My heart dropped a little when he was sorted into Slytherin; they were known to be the "bad" students and I was hoping he would be sorted into Ravenclaw.

Throughout the whole meal, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He seemed different, never cracking a smile and just staring at his food. Was this how he was now? Did he still remember me? What had he been up to while we had been apart? We had written non stop to each other while separated, but he seemed like a totally different person now.

As soon as the dinner was over, I rushed out and scanned the crowd for Draco. I knew that the prefects would be showing them their room, so I wanted to try and catch him before he left. A flash of white passed me and I smiled. "Draco!" I yelled, waving my hand in the air. I saw him stiffen, but continue to walk on. Frowning, I ran after him.

"Hey," I said, putting my hand on his arm and pulling him aside from the other students. I had a huge smile on my face. "I'm so happy that you're here!" The smile started to fade as I saw he continued to stare at my blankly. "Draco! Are you ok?" He just shook his head.

"I need to go," he said. "Otherwise I'll be lost from the other students."

"What? Draco...I've been waiting for this moment for awhile! And you just want to leave? You won't even give me a hug?" I opened my arms and pretended to pout.

"Look, I don't have time for these games," he said, glaring at me. His eyes were hard and cold, just like his father's. "I'm here to better my education, not to dilly dally with other people." He looked at me and smirked. "Why don't you go and study with your other brainy friends?" With that, he turned around to try and catch up with the rest of the first year Slytherin's.

I must have looked ridiculous standing there. My arms were still outstretched, but I had a look of shock on my face. No one said anything though, so I finally put them down after awhile, but continued to look at the spot where Draco had stood. What had just happened?

It didn't get any better from then on out. I saw him in the corridors and in the Great Hall, but I always looked away after our confrontation. I wanted to know why he had avoided me, but my stubborn side was upset at him. How dare he talk to me like that! Well, if he didn't want anything to do with me, fine. I didn't want anything to do with him.


	5. A Note from the Author

Hey guys! Short note just to say that I won't be writing any more in this fan fiction! I'm sorry! I had a good starting idea, but it never really fleshed out. I'm currently working on another fan fiction as Cho/Cedric and will wait to put it up until I have 3 or 4 chapters (I have 2 written so far). Some of you will be happy because the chapters are longer! ) I hope you'll check up on it when it's up!

-- Laurel


End file.
